


The Case from Hell

by SnufflesWrites



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: A conversation in Hell, a case that goes bonkers. This is going to be (hopefully) a short speculative fic about how season 5 might start. TRAILER, AND INTERVIEW SPOILERS ABOUND!
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	The Case from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys if you don't wan spoilers look away. I'm not guaranteeing this fic is going to be completed (I'm working on a trilogy after all.) and it's not going to be edited very much either. This is mostly to get my brain to shush about different ideas and how they might play out, let me know your thoughts! I'm dying for a discussion!

Lucifer wandered through the cold, stiffling hallway. All he could hold onto now were the new arrivals. Through their doors he was able to keep up with the current events of the world, and remember a time when he was allowed to walk among them. They all arrived in this particular area, the hallways would eventually shift as they were sorted into the various sections of Hell. 

“No please, man I was just…. DON’T” a vaguely familiar voice screamed from somewhere nearby. 

A parade of laughture followed, echoing between the cracks of the door as it braced along its hinges. Curiosity got the better of the Devil, he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a carnival full of muted colors and obnoxious sounds. Lights blurred from a ferris wheel that was somewhere off in the distance. It smelled like stale popcorn, and the floor was unnervingly sticky under his loubitins. The props around therm were constructed from a cheap cardboard. A crowd surrounded a cage, jeering and laughing, throwing spoiled veetables towards the attraction inside. 

There was a black man standing there naked in nothing but a crown. His hands were squeezed tight to hide his genetalia as roars of laughture echoed around them. The man was caked in makeup, a big red nose jutted unnaturally round from it. 

“Loser!”

“Con-artist!”

“Clown!” 

“I hope you’re happy!”

Lucifer placed a hand in his pocket, smiling at the familiar sight. 

“Well if it isn’t my good old pal Mr. Said Out Bitch!” he laughed. “How’s life been treating you?” 

Lucifer looked around to the onlookers. It had been a while since he’d seen something this tame in Hell. Of all of the things this man would find debilitating… public nudity?

“NO!” the man started to cry. “Please! No! Not you!” 

The man ran towards the bars behind them, shaking them in a last ditch effort to free himself as Lucifer continued strolling towards him. The crowd melded around him, never getting in his way. 

“Keep your pants on!” Lucifer teased. “I was only here for a visit. Though if you want a good torture session later I wouldn’t be opposed. There’s far more creative things I can think to do in the nude,”

The man’s eyes bulged wide, and he banged at the cage again with a renewed vigor. It really didn’t take much with him did it? Lucifer watched in amusment while grabbing the flask he always kept on him that held the horrid alcohol only found in the depths of Hell. Mr. Saidoutbitch was rigorous in his attempt, and went on like that for a solid 10 minutes before finally relenting by curling into a ball on the floor of his cage and crying. 

Lucifer entered the cage, and sat beside him. The man looked up, then looked to the bars Lucifer had just walked through, then back to Lucifer.

“I wouldn’t reccomend it, I’m the only one in the room that can come and go as I please. Least for the time being.” 

He took another sip of alcohol as Lee gave up, slumping over.

“So. What led you down here of all places? Hit gone wrong? Have another heart attack?”

Mr. Saidoutbitch turned to him, silent. Like all human souls that finally realized they were dead a new wave of terrible understanding set in his features. He looked back out to the crowd, tightening the curl of his posture so that he was taking as little space as possible. 

“Come now, don’t be so glum ” Lucifer encouraged. “Look. It’s been ages since I’ve been able to have a proper conversation! You’re the first face I recognize from my time on Earth. You’re going to have to tell me what it’s been like up there!” 

Try as he might, the man was shut down. He was shivering, staring at the crowd as they continued to heckle and maim him. The man sniffled quietly. He seemed exposed in more ways than just being nude. Lucifer followed his eyes, and saw that he was staring to one member of the crowd in particular. Perhaps a soul he’d let down?

A jolt went through Lucifer at the thought, that he fought to not ackowlege. He suddenly had the strange compulsion to help the man. Against his better judgement Lucifer let out a long sigh. 

“Fine!” he placed the canteen down, and removed his jacket, offering it to the man. “Here you can borrow this, but only if I get a proper conversation. Deal?”

The man looked at his offer, then grasped the coat and placed it over himself, not completly covering the shame, but making him at least more tolerant to the state of his Hell. The crowd around them grew quieter. Lucifer tilted his head curiously, he’d never seen Hell get easier for someone. Perhaps he’d experiment with that later.

“I’m… dead?” Mr. Saidoutbitch finally met his eyes, “I’m… in Hell?”

“Yes,” Lucifer confirmed, “So… tell me about LA!”

“Bonnie,” the man looked back out to the crowd, staring at that little girl again. “Is Bonnie in Hell too?”

There he went again, drawn back to his own torment. Why did this place always have to be so incredibly bleak? Even the demons had been irritating lately. 

“I don’t know all the souls down here, now focus!” he clapped his hands, startling the man. “Tell me what the latest gossip is up there. Did Beyonce realease a new album? Did Prince Harry finally come to his sense and leave the duchess?” something stirred in him, building in anticipation for an anwer.

“I don’t know!” the man screamed. “Wha… what do you want from me man? Haven’t I been through enough? Why do you gotta do this?”

Another brick wall was hit. Lucifer hesitated, realizing now that the quesitons he’d just asked weren’t the ones he’d really wanted to ask. And would this man even know? A familiar ache gripped his chest as his eyes drew away back to the crowd, and the woman called ‘Bonnie’.

“I… I miss it,” Lucifer admitted. His heart hammered in his chest.

“Well can’t you just go back?” Mr. Saidoutbitch asked.

“No, unfortunately,” Lucifer smiled sadly. “Guess I’m not much different than you in fact, trapped here in a prison, unable to get outside the bars that bind me here,” he curled his arms around his legs, mirroring the man he sat near. 

The man remained silent.

“You see, there was someone who I very much cared about. And, come to find out, she cared very much about me,” he fought the emotions down. “No one’s ever— I’ve never—” been in love. The thought stung like a dagger, but he couldn’t voice it and keep his composure. “And… well,” he smiled. “You of all people Mr. Saidoutbitch knows how difficult it can be to be close with the Devil,”

The man remained silent.

“Anyway. There was a prophecy and all that, and I learned that the only way to keep her safe, is for me to stay here, so…”

The man was still silent.

Lucifer turned away from the ‘Bonnie’ girl to look back at him. Mr. Saidoutbitch was staring at the girl intensely.

“Supoose you find it odd.” Lucifer huffed. “The Devil doing something like that for someone else. Truth be told a few years ago the thought never would have occured to me. Now… well… it was the only option. But I’m sure she’s fine,” Lucifer looked to the man. 

The crowd around them was silent. The young girl took a few steps forward, holding out her arms.

“I was only trying to save you baby,” Mr. Saidoutbitch cried.

The girl looked up at him with dough-like eyes, that reminded Lucifer of a certain little miscreant he’d known back on Earth. The Devil looked between the two, clearly missing whatever context was there.

“Daddy!”

Mr. Saidoutbitch started to wiffle, reaching past the bars towards the girl. 

But she disappeared. 

Suddenly Mr. Saidoutbitch was standing in a now solid white room, fully clothed. What was happening? The man straightened, looking at Lucifer squarly. 

“It wasn’t my fault,” he claimed, passing the jacket back to Lucifer, who could do nothing but stare dumbfounded. “I was only trying to take care of her. I was close to dying and stole money so that I could be out of debt and we could have a better chance to get her in college. I wanted to be close to her and not stuck in jail so I escaped. Then I wanted to help pay for her college and looked you up—”

Lucifer laughed. “You tried to rob me because you wanted to put your child through school?”

“That and you pissed me off, and nearly got me killed,”

Lucifer accepted the jacket back. “We made a deal. You were more than willing to deny it, don’t blame that on me,”

Mr. Saidoutbitch nodded. “Then I got into a fight with my ex. She hurt Bonnie. I wanted my daughter to have a better life, and I felt like I failed her, but…” the man looked pensive as he made eye contact, “Sometimes we just do everything we can and hope for the best for the people we care about.”

The words hit Lucifer like a brick. He swallowed.

“So…” Mr. Saidoutbitch threw his hands up. “What happens now?”

A door appeared. Lucifer blinked. 

“I dunno. Perhaps go through the door and find out?”

The man looked a little scared, but there was also a peace in him that Lucifer hadn’t seen from any of the prisoners here before. Mr. Saidoutbitch took a step towards the door.

“It’s Lee by the way. And…” he looked at the jacket. “Good talk,”

_____________________  
A/N: If you pay attention to the trailer, you can see that the victim of Chloe's case is Mr. Saidoutbitch! It broke my heart :(


End file.
